A Secret Untold
by shawsonlover24
Summary: When a child who was last seen in 2000 is found, Amanda Rollins finds herself in the middle of a secret untold. Fin and Amaro already know the secret within Amanda's heart. But what's a story without two secrets untold? Or three maybe? Find out her secret and a couple of other secrets from someone least expected.


"Good morning Rollins," Fin greeted me as I walked through the doors of the 16th precinct. I set the cup of coffee I was carrying onto my desk.

"Morning. How was your date last night?" I asked. I plopped down in my chair, not bothering to take off my jacket.

"It went well."

"Rollins, Amaro! Come here please," Sergeant Olivia Benson ordered. The tall, handsome Latino detective stood up from his desk surrounded by loads of files. We smiled at each other as we walked to the office.

"You two will be partners today. I just received a phone call from NamUs (National Missing and Unidentified Persons System). There was a child spotted in Manhattan. They received a tip and decided to get us on the case." Benson handed me the child's file she worked up. "Good luck. Call me when you find something."

"Hailey Baker was just five years old when she was reported missing back in 2000. Her parents were both at work and the baby sitter took Hailey to the park after school. The baby sitter said she lost eye on Hailey, but figured she went to climb the ladder of a nearby slide where a group of children were gathered. She went to go find her about 10 minutes later when she didn't see Hailey slide down. That's when she called Clovis Police department in California," I read aloud to Amaro. He drove us into the center of Manhattan, and found a safe place to park.

"That's not unusual. Perp's usually abduct children on playgrounds. They're usually convicted sex offenders or child molesters," Amaro stated as he shut the car door behind him. We proceeded into the center of the city and checked every young teen girl's face. None looked close to the smiling, red haired girl with freckles in the picture. As I walked, I looked through store windows. I saw a brunette girl, looking just like the age progressed photo back in the beige folder. I walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey there. Nice jeans," I said, as I stood in line behind the teen.

"T-thanks," the teen stuttered. Her eyes darted all around her, looking for something or someone.

"You're welcome. So what is your name? I'm Amanda," I stuck out my hand to get her to relax.

"Hailey." She shook my hand and then ordered some food. At least whoever abducted her kept the same name. I texted Amaro that I found her and he came rushing in.

A heavy set man with nerd glasses stood up. He walked over toward us. Hailey began to freak out. I heard a small whimper come from her mouth. I nodded at Amaro and he made the arrest and I took Hailey to the car as I called Benson.

"Well done Amanda. Nick. Let's give them a round of applause shall we?" Benson announced to the whole precinct as Amaro and I walked in. Soon there were tons of clapping and shouts. I felt proud. I watched Benson walk into her office.

"Amanda? Earth to Amanda," Amaro joked and I jumped.

"What?" I asked nervously. I hadn't realized I was basically starring at Olivia's ass.  
"Do you have the hots for Liv?" he asked me.  
"Do I have the…no. I'm straight as the railing outside," I replied with a little joke for him.

"That's not what I just saw," Fin piped up.

"Guys, stop it. I do not. I was just lost in thought." I tried to defend myself but it was no use.

"Yeah, a thought about Liv naked in the shower I bet," Amaro said chuckling with Fin.

"What about me in a shower?" Benson's voice said from behind me, making me jump again. The guys got really serious then.

"Nothing Liv. Just having fun with Amanda," Amaro said clearing his throat.

"A little less fun and more focusing on the case from last night please." He nodded and went back to his desk. I looked up into Benson's brown eyes.

"Do you need to talk Rollins?" she asked me.

"Uhm…sure. Do you have a few minutes?" I replied, hesitating.

"I sure do." I followed her into her office. I heard Fin whistle. I flicked him off before I shut the door to her office.

"So, what seems to be on your mind?" Benson asked, sitting on her desk. Her brown eyes starred at me. I felt my face flush.

"I uh…" I began to tell her but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"You can tell me. I won't judge you." I let out a small sigh and decided to man up.

"I have fallen in love with you. I've had these feelings for a while now and I can't keep them inside me for any longer. I can't keep the secret on a coat hanger in my closet any longer," I admitted. I began to tear up and Benson got off her desk. She walked over to me. I shut my eyes. I felt her thumb wipe the tears from my pale cheeks.

"It took you this long to come to me?" she said, breaking the silence.

"You knew?" I looked up at her now.

"Yes. For months. In fact…I've grown feelings for you too. I refused to let such feelings come into my head as a child growing up. But with you? I couldn't refuse them anymore." I listened to what she had to say. How long has Olivia Benson held in her "lesbian" feelings for other women?

"So what do we do? You can help me transfer?"

"No. You can keep your position. You have no idea how worried I'd be if you transferred to another precinct." I blushed again with a smile on my face.

"That is the cutest thing you have ever said to me Liv," I replied with an even bigger smile.

"Come here you," she beckoned. I walked two steps closer to her, our torsos touching for the first time. Benson placed a gentle kiss on my lips. Hearing a gasp, we both pulled away quickly. It was Amaro.

"Continue you two. Don't let me stop you," he said and shut the door again.

"Now where were we?" Benson asked with a smile.


End file.
